The Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC) is a meeting that has been held annually since 1971. Leading investigators from throughout the United States will present lectures in three symposia. These state of the art lectures will review the latest development in the area of expertise of each of the speakers. In addition to the three symposia, half day poster session/discussion workshops will be held, designed for maximum student participation. The sessions permit predoctoral students, postdoctoral fellows and research assistants the opportunity to convey their research to their peers and to leading scientists in the field.